xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Sacrifice
Game Title: “Sacrifice” Date: September 20-21, 497 OOG Location: Chula Vista Campground, Frazier Park CA Location: Irroquin, near the town of Thirowin Synopsis: The Knights of Veldron journey to Irroquin to confront rumors of a demon. It is tournament season in Irroquin and many tournaments take place. Other travelers encounter a group of Sequestrum while the Knights are away. The Sequestrum steal an arm from the Abbess of the Mother who is associated with the Veldron Knights and the arm of one of the Crimson Serpents. The Sequestrum opens a portal and releases some demons. Bebar La Vash leaps through the portal to combat an emerging demon in order to stall it and buy the Knights of Veldron more time. Two demons had previously escaped. The demonologist traveling with the Veldron Knights succeeds in closing the portal at the cost of his own life. Garn and Martin of Veldron contest possession of the book containing the ceremony to open the portal. Cast (49) Tavis Allison as Mmatmuor Scene 1997 Mike Antos as Zachary D'Nath Cin Barnes as Coriander and Viviana (Verga) Cabernet Baugh as Faylynn Lark Eric Bergland as Trisk Dale Brodt GM as Randall Strauss, ? (Sequestrum sycophant) and ? (Thief) Mike Budzik as Owen of Veldron Ernest Burnett as ? (Sequestrum sycophant) and ? (Thief) Rob Carpenter as Bebar La Vash Brendon Cole as Assif ? Ingrid de Beus as Olivia Goslar Group 1997 "Djin" Driscoll as Neamhain Corbin Ebert as ? Andrew Elkins as Melti'l Duin'Ymir Tami Feifer as Chloe (Amnesia) Andrew Gaughen GM as Darian (Sequestrum Mage), Zachariah of Veldron and Timothy (Thief) Evil 1997 Jen Groninger as Abbess Rachel Theresa John Hames as Brother Jonathan Lisa Heeter as Elizabeth Steve Heeter as Kezal Jim Howard as Caseth Dy'Ami Shadow Howard as Orchid Harry Hsu as Baltor Stoneaxe and Regulus Robert Jimenez as Jonam Group 1997 Mike Kelly as Aeloz and ? (Irroquin Guardsman) Vern Kriske as Aodh Macconn mhicNiall Prop 1997 Ken Kurras as ? (Sequestrum sycophant) and ? (Thief) Aaron Lyle as Martin of Veldron Coll Metcalf as ? (Irroquin Official) and Monsters Dave Miner GM as Garn and ? (Seqestrum sycophant with Sequestrum Armor) Mark Mensch as Nigel Peaks Dave Murphy as Victor Reenan and Brother Franklin Kevin O'Hara as Lachlann MacEwen Devin Parker as Ibrahim of Veldron Michael Parker as "Thomas" Lori Pascarella as "Jade" (Arion in disguise) Coffee Polk GM as Sedeth Tracy Reed as Ciara Joe Riley as "Malin" (Jarend in disguise) Needs an Award 1997 Lydia Ropp as Anka Celia Rosenblum as Peony Hergoth IJ Rosenblum as Jayfoot Bloomrose Scene 1997 Jason Ryan GM as Trevor (Hall of Travelers) Dave Selvadurai as Spider Creature Zealot 1997 Tyler Thompson as Inforlem (Rian) Draxus Gint Valiulis as Otto Goslar Group 1997 Shaun Viaggi as Borranix (Crimson Serpent) Scott Woodard as Skalk Ingisson Fred Worley as Telik/Jorel Note: A reporter from the L.A. Times observed and participated in the game on Saturday, and a photographer observed and photographed the game on Sunday for an article in the L.A. Times Ventura edition